THE ALIEN THE BEGINNING
by godbob111
Summary: It is Dewey's birthday and everyone has prepared a surprise for him, but things go wrong and they meet a 'creature' that goes by the name of Why is SIlvermist acting very strangly around everyone? And why is the 'Alien' acting strangly around her OC x CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED! I DON'T OWN TINKERBELL
1. Chapter 1

**THE ALIEN THE BEGINNING**

**My first fanfiction so please review.**

**Chapter 1**

It was in the middle of Spring at the mainland 1744. in the far way land of Pixie Hollow, the fairies were having a break from all the work and going to Winter. Tinkerbell was leading the group to the border. This was a very special time of year for everyone because it was the day that Dewey was born.

"This is so exciting!" they were all chattering. With Tink was Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Terence, Bobble, Clank and tagging along at the back was Vidia. At the border 2 fairies had frosted their wings so they could fly freely.

"Hey guys!" said Periwinkle suddenly flying to them followed by Sled, Gliss, Glacier fairy, and tagging along at he back was Spike.

"Oh Dewey is gonna have the time of his life," said Tinkerbell, they had prepared a surprise for him.

"Come on then what are we waiting for?" said Gliss.

"Hi Rosetta," said Sled as he approached her, and took her by his hand.

"Let's just get going," said Spike and Vidia at the same time.

" Come on Don't get grouchy Vidia, we are supposed to have fun today!" said Fawn.

They were about to go when suddenly fairy Mary and fairy Gary came up to them.

"Well Tinkerbell, I understand if you wanna rest, you have done more than enough for as every season, but..." fairy Mary said turning to Clank and Bobble, "have you finished summer's second delivery?"

"Well...um...we were wondering if...well...w-" Bobble began.

"Yes or no?It has to have been delivered yesterday but I delayed it.2

"Right we will go now to get it done."

"But we have not even done the first delivery," Clank whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing really we will just go do it now." With that they flew back to Summer.

"Now im going ice skating"

The remainder of the group were about to go when fairy Gary stopped them.

"Now Terence you are going to have to cover my job at the workshop, fairy Mary and I are going for a spin."

"But...I...oh" Terence sighed, "well I better get going, see you Tink."

"Bye, oh meet me at our usual spot."

"You got it!"

"Hey Tink you never answered me properly," said Periwinkle, " is he your boyfriend?"

"Let's just get going," said Tink, her face turning red.

**End of Chapter 1, I know it may seem nothing to do with the title, but I am getting to it. I will try as minimum one chapter per month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you did not know, since I did not when I started reading fanfictions, you do not need to sign up to review stories or post your name.**

**Also some people may be wondering why Silvermist is the main character,from the films, but has not taken part much at all. Well as it happens Silvermist is hiding a secret from everyone else, that shall be revealed in later chapters.**

**Once again please review!**

Chapter 2

The group were now heading to Dewey's home. Periwinkle brought everyone inside, and they all hid behind stone pillars. Dewey had fallen asleep in the middle of reading a unique book. Periwinkle made a signal. 3...2...1

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted, except Silvermist. Dewey woke up screaming like a girl.

"HELP, IM UNDER ATTACK BY C-GUYS! HELP!" he squealed.

"Dewey it's just us," said Tink.

"Oh thank the God Bob, you really made me jump, please can you not do that again," he said.

"But it's your birthday Dewey!," said Gliss, " wait, what are C-guys and who is God Bob?"

"Oh nobody really, just a character in that ghost book, I found in the snow yesterday."

"Well come on Dewey we have something to show you," and they dragged Dewey out.

"Wait, but... oh never mind," he sighed.

The group dragged him to the greatest peak in Pixie Hollow, the Neverwinder. Once they got to the to around half way, the highest in which any fairy has ever been able to climb, they found a electronic winged car.

"What is that?" Dewey asked.

"It is a Pixie Dust free flying machine. Now you can fly greater distances for longer! Of course every once in a while you have to refuel but I am certain that it works,"said Tink proudly, "well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

One by one they all got in the seats, there were enough for 20 fairies to fit in. Suddenly Tink caught Silvermist walking very slowly and looking very frightened.

"Hey Silvermist are you OK?" she asked, Silvermist just nodded very fast, "you know if your afraid of heights you can just sa-" she was interrupted by the wave of Silvermist's hand, as if she was saying do not worry about me.

"OK then, hey Silvermist can you speak?" Tinkerbell said, so that everyone would turn and look, she then started doing strange faces that made all the others laugh, but Silvermist just buried her face in her coat, "look Sil, if I have upset you, then im sorry, but just say what's the matter." She said a bit too forcefully. Silvermist did not move.

"Alright then let's just get going," she said, as she sat next to Dewey in the front seats. Periwinkle and Gliss were behind them, then Rosetta and Sled, followed by Fawn and Iridessa, then Vidia and Spike and Glacier Fairy had fallen asleep behind. Silvermist was behind him and had not moved an inch.

Tink turned the handle and the plane roared forward picking up speed. A few minutes later they were flying higher than any fairy had gone and faster than Vidia could fly, but she did not mind. They kept rising and rising.

"Hey guys, im not sure if its just me or is it getting colder?" said Spike, at that moment a single thunderbolt had appeared and vanished then suddenly it started raining for a second before the rain just tuned into ice.

"Tink what's happening?" cried Periwinkle.

"I don't know!"

"Oh dear," said Dewey, "this is why I stay home and write books!"

"Have you ever seen something like this?"

"No apart from the book I was reading earlier today, it said a single thunderbolt followed by rain that freezes into ice, and then forms a tornado-" they all watched in amazement as a the ice started spinning in a spiral and made a tornado that did not even affect the plane, "- that spins so fast it turns to fire-" the tornado then started glowing red and they realised it was ablaze, "- and from the inside darkness devours it-", the fire tornado was turning black and disappearing, "-that then is crushed by a rock from the sky, bearing the symbols of nature-", a rock had suddenly fallen from the sky, that had strange symbols embedded, and crushed the dark tornado into nothing, "-and the will of the world scatters it to pieces-" the giant rock suddenly disintegrated into tiny pieces and fell raining down, "-shall signal the presence of God Bob and the Salvationer coming to this world apart."

This time they all screamed as something hit the plane and sliced it in half. They two plane pieces tumbled down to earth. They were in luck as they happened to drop down into the warm side of the border into the water.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please post if you like the way the story is going, if not then I will try do a different fanfic, please also give some feedback on what you would like, I accept ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The character 'Alien' is introduced here but I apologise if it becomes a bit tricky to follow since he does not always tell the truth.**

**I also apologise but I do not know the glacier fairy's name that is in secret of the wings. If someone could tell me then I can edit it.**

Chapter 3

The plane had been sliced right in the middle, Silvermist and the glacier fairy were in one and everyone else in the other. Their half had landed in the river at the border. They were lucky today as the water was shallow enough to walk in and was running very slowly.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Tinkerbell. Everyone moaned in response.

"What happened Tink?" asked Fawn.

"Well something must have fallen out of the sky and hit us," answered Tink.

"Really, or has a certain Tinker fairy's design failed, again," said Vidia.

"Oh, so now you are all blaming me for what happened," Tink's face was red in anger, " is that what you all think well, guess what, next time you want my help you will not be getting it!"

Periwinkle was shocked as she would never have thought her sister would ever shout.

"Is she always like that?" Peri whispered to Iridessa.

"More than you know," she said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tink yelled, and quickly climbed out to the warm side of the border.

"Whew we should really get going before are wings break," said Sled, "I will see you tomorrow Rosetta."

Rosetta waved back and blew a kiss that made everyone giggle.

"What?" she said turning in embarrassment.

"Wait were is Silvermist and the glacier fairy?" Tink said suddenly coming back and looking over the top of the ledge, " and where is the other part of the plane?"

Meanwhile Silvermist and the glacier fairy had landed in a tree in Winter. They grew worried as the got up and heard the branches creak.

"Esh, this is not cool man," said the glacier fairy, "what now?"

Silvermist shrugged. That moment the branch broke and they crashed down.

"Well, that wasn't so bad eh, man?" he said. Silvermist slowly crept out of their plane half.

"Hey man you may want to step aside, there is something coming at you."

Silvermist gasped and dove to the side just as something hit the ground behind her. She slowly got up and walked with the glacier fairy to the object that almost crashed her.

"Woah it looks like a human, only our height," 'it' was in fact nothing of the sort. It was a 'creature' that had its true form locked inside a human body, only its mind could prove its origins since his species remember all that is important, so he could prove himself as one of his species, even though he looked nothing like them any more.

The 'shrunken human' had black hair that went down to his collar, brown skin and had a black cloak which had countless holes that dropped to his knees, black trousers, brown-blue shoes, brown belt and had a white T-shirt buttoned up to the top. He also had a brown sack around his shoulder against his white coat, a empty sword sheath, 4 keys on a ring tied to his belt and a rolled up piece of paper just visible on the left hand side of his cloak. He looked 18 at most.

Glacier fairy leaned down and searched for a pulse, he found none.

"I will try pumping his chest, keep checking if he breathes," with that the glacier fairy got up and just jumped with his legs onto his chest.

"Is that really going to work?" said Silvermist for the first time that day.

"Its the best I can do." he jumped again on his chest feet first.

"It is more likely to kill him than save him I would think."

"Well my only other idea is that you give him the kiss of life."

"What? Why can't you do it?"

"Me? Not cool. I am never kissing another boy."

"Fine then I will do it," sighed Silvermist. She put her lips gently to his and blew as much air as she could into him. Nothing. Once again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Again, nothing.

"Well it looks like we have lost him," said the glacier fairy. Silvermist still tried again, nothing. Again, nothing.

"We should take him to our healing room." Silvermist tried once again.

"There is no point he is lost, whoever he was."

"Let me try one last try." Silvermist this time practically kissed him. He suddenly coughed. And immediately tried to get up on all fours. Silvermist quickly lifted herself off him.

"Well im not always correct," admitted glacier fairy.

"Silvermist!" someone suddenly cried. It was Tinkerbell and the others, running up to them.

"Um, who or what is that?" asked Spike.

The 'creature' suddenly was able to stand and turned to look at them.

"GOJAVERON?" 'it' said.

Everyone was confused at what it just said. Then it said something completely different and pronouncing it.

"MEAGMA?"

"It is trying to figure out our language," said Dewey, " English?"

It suddenly started hitting its head with his right hand.

"AH, now remember I do," 'it' said, in a deep and commanding voice but not loud and dark.

**End of Chapter 3**

**I am not copying Yoda from Star Wars if that is what you think. It is just because my OC has met the Roman emperor Caesar, and they had a nasty quarrel once, he always loved doing impressions of famous leaders, and the Romans spoke Latin. The word order in Latin is beginning, end, middle. So it should really be from, now I remember, to, now remember I, but that really does not make sense at all so I added a, do, at the end.**


End file.
